The Prince And The Pauper
by TheScarletWingedAngel
Summary: A prince is never to be in the shadows and a servant is never to rise from them, but with the pull of allure and the push of pain, the prince is about to meet his match. Loyalty, binding them to their duties, Inuyasha comes face to face with Sesshomaru and as everything they believed in comes crashing down, only the truth can support them. Uke!Sessh Prince!Inu


Hey guys first story of my whole life, so please enjoy~

WARNING: Yaoi meaning guyxguy; no likey, no readey, you gettey?

DISCLAIMER: Do you see Sess-chan and Inu-chan rutting every second of the anime? I didn't think so… Therefore NOT mine.

The clock continued to tick and time seemed to pass without noticing the soul it was leaving behind. Every second continue to fly by, then a minute, until hours had gone and left, yet still there he was, sitting in that sea of red, the color of their love, passion, anger, and of the blood that they shed. A gentle tap on the tip of his shoulder brought him from his past and back into the present, the small fingers of the child he so held close waking him from this trance-like state.

"What is it, hun?" A soft voice asked, addressing the shy touch of a request.

"Papa… Tell me the story…" wide gold eyes look up hopefully.

The full moon was reaching its peak in the night sky and as elegant fingers move to slip a stray strand of hair away from the young girl's face, a sigh escapes the man's lips, "the same story?" It was always the same story after all, "of the prince and the pauper?" and with the question, the little girl's head slowly nods, along with another soft sigh, the man begins to recite the tale he has repeated over the years multiple times. "Well then… Once upon a time..."

Long ago when the demons still roam free over baby earth, a king and queen lived happily in the lands of the west; lands they called their own. Living in bliss, the dog-demon couple were overjoyed when the news of their first born pup spread across the country. Many years have passed since then and over the long years; many things have changed in the land once blessed with joy.

The pup, once a frail babe and so close to death despite only just entering the world meant to be its home, was now a brash young man of 500 years. Even with his status in these vast lands, the prince felt suffocated in his own home; scared even, scared to make mistakes, scared to rest, scared of his merciless mother.

Over the long years of unrest in the darkening lands, the young prince soon learned that nearly no one could be trusted and even the dame who gave birth to him could easily kill him out of anger. His life had been filled with close encounters with his own mother's rage and he found that as the years passed, he wished more and more to leave the hellhole he once called his home.

Yet with this, he held hope that one day he wouldn't have to live with this fear constantly following him with every step he took as the prince of the Western Lands. He believed that one day he would find his freedom in the forest that he was birthed in; Inuyasha believed that one day he would be where he was meant to be.

Not far from the castle walls, all those years ago, a human mother was also plump with pup, a half breed as the purebred demons called it. Under the same moon, this half breed was born only minutes before the purebred prince was birthed and on that very night, the Lord of the Western Lands had disappeared without a trace. With the years, the pup grew not only into a young man but he also grew in beauty, beauty rarely found in the slumps of the servant quarters of the very ends of the Western castle. This man strived for something more, he burned to be in the place of the arrogant prince who ungracefully trampled on the crops he himself had to tend to; riding his horse over the precious food most people found scarce.

The young man worked hard, only satisfied with the best work and only resting when everything in his power was done. Yet even with these efforts, a servant could never rise from his place at the bottom of the food chain. No matter how beautiful, how hard working, how smart he tried to be, the entrance to the castle walls were still always slightly out of reach. Yet despite all those who believed it was impossible, Sesshomaru believed that one day he would take rightful place as the Lord of the West.

As the two aged, their dreams only developed into more, day after day they strived to be closer to where they told themselves they needed to be and day after day their dreams were trampled upon. The two called to the moon, almost begging, every night, but both also knew that their prayers would never be heard. All their lives they believed this, until the day Inuyasha was to take a mate and the widowed queen brought in a lovely young omega of the wolf tribe, Koga.

The sight before Inuyasha surprised to him say the least, if anything, he was rendered speechless; but it wasn't Koga who caught the eyes of the young prince, it was the servant he had picked up on the way to the western castle. On the heel of the omega meant to be his future mate, stood a man with eyes so similar to his own, behind his intended was the man so envious of him and as Sesshomaru stand before Inuyasha, the pauper finally meets the prince.

I know, it's kind of short. But it's only the prologue so… meh~ Also, If you're confused about their bloodlines, I like complicated story lines, that makes it fun~ So looks like if you want to know you have to wait for the next chappie 3 hope you liked it! Review and follow, please; I'd like to know if you guys want me to continue. Also I haven't gotten a beta so sorry if I have any mistakes (gomen gomen). Thanks for reading!

~Scar


End file.
